


Taken

by Fantasticoncer



Series: A fantastic family [14]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kidnapping, M/M, Parent Newt Scamander, Parent Original Percival Graves, Protective Credence Barebone, Protective Newt Scamander, Protective Original Percival Graves, Protective Theseus Scamander, Protective Tina Goldstein, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: Gellert Grindelwald somehow finds out about Marion being his biological daughter and has his minions kidnap her and Modesty, while they are with Tina.He really shouldn't have done that...





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

_1932_

Tina smiled down at her two "nieces" as they walked down the street, tightly holding their hands. Marion and Modesty were home from school, where they had been sorted in the Wampus and Pukwudgie houses respectively. Despite them being in different houses, their sisterhood was still strong. They saw each other at least once a day and helped each other with homework over the weekend.

Today, Tina offered to walk with them to central park to get some fresh air and their fathers had agreed. Credence had been reluctant at first, before finally agreeing after he had given Modesty a black bracelet. None of the three had any idea that they were being followed. A man kept an eye on them, while staying away far enough not to be suspicious. Not even Tina noticed as she was distracted by the antics of the two girls

They turned around the corner and walked down an empty street. The man following them took his chance and started to walk faster. Tina could only look up in confusion, before the man threw something at them and the three disappeared in mid-air. Landing on cold stone, Tina heard a voice that made her blood freeze. "Ah, there you are. I was hoping that only the girl would appear, but I'll take what I get." Gellert Grindelwald said with an evil smirk on his face,

He quickly disarmed the older woman, before she could do anything. Tina held the girls tightly to her body as she glared at the man. Grindelwald himself looked at Marion with an interested look on his face. He waved his hand and smirked as the glamour disappeared, showing streaks of his white blond hair in the girl's brown hair. One of his spies had told him that he had a daughter and that she was being raised by Percival Graves of all people. Just his luck it seemed.

He had been absolutely furious when Irma had disappeared along with their child, but at least he had found one of them. He stepped forwards, only for the girl to hide behind the Goldstein woman. He smiled mockingly. "Is that anyway to greet your father?" He asked. The girl, Marion if he remembered correctly, glared at him to the best of her abilities. It wasn't very intimidating to be honest. 

"You're not my father." Marion said with anger in her voice, despite Tina's attempts to keep her to stay silent. This man had kidnapped her dad and he dared to call himself her father?! Grindelwald raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so you can talk?" He asked in a seemingly light tone, stepping even closer, despite Tina walking backwards to keep him as far from the girls as possible. One of Grindelwald's followers stunned her and she fell down. 

"Auntie Tina!" Both Modesty and Marion shouted at the same time, before they suddenly started to float upwards, so that they couldn't reach the woman. They both glared at Grindelwald, but he was undeterred. "She will be fine, as long as you behave yourselves. Otherwise, her stay here will not be very pleasant. Understood?" He asked in a soft, but dangerous tone and the girls reluctantly nodded in answer. Grindelwald ordered one of his followers to bring the girls to their new rooms.

He originally only wanted Marion, but the other girl could perhaps be of use. The girls had no choice, but to follow the woman as they were still floating in the air. Grindelwald clearly didn't trust them not to run away. Okay, they would try to run away, but that was not the point. As soon as they ate put in a large room, the door closed behind them and they heard the click of the lock.The spell on them lifted and Modesty immediately sank to the ground.

She wrapped her arms around her knees. "Marion, I'm scared." She whispered. Marion wrapped an arm around her. "Don't worry. They'll find us. I'm sure of it. They won't rest until they have found us. We just need to wait." She said. Modesty sniffled and rubbed her eyes." What do we do?" She asked softly. Marion thought for a second. "Well, dad always says that we drive him crazy. What if we go even further, without them hurting auntie Tina." She offered, a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

\-----------------------

In New York, their disappearance had been noticed and aurors had scoured the streets in search for their missing colleague. Newt, Percival, Theseus, Leta, Jacob and Queenie were all worried sick. Percival was blaming himself, feeling that he had failed to protect his daughters. Newt tried to ease the feeling, but he knew that his husband wouldn't calm down, until their daughters were safe and back with them. 

The creatures were very restless as well. They considered Marion and Modesty as one of their own. They were part of the pack and now they were missing. Whoever took them would be hurt really badly if they got their paws/claws/tentacles/etc. on them. Queenie was almost inconsolable. Even Jacob had trouble calming her down, but he was worried as well. He just hoped that the girls were alright. 

Credence, on the other hand, had barely showed himself ever since his aunt and sisters had gone missing. He had locked himself into his room and had started to meditate. For hours on end, he sat there and concentrated deeply. Only once evening had fallen, he suddenly got up and ran out of his room and down the stairs where the rest of his his family was. "I know where they are." He said breathlessly. 

\--------------------------

The next morning, Marion and Modesty were called to have breakfast with Grindelwald. They only agreed if Tina was there too. Grindelwald conceded and Tina was brought into the room from wherever they were holding her. The girls immediately ran towards their aunt and she held them tightly, before looking them over to see if they were hurt. Luckily, they weren't. The three of them reluctantly sat down as far from Grindelwald as they could. 

This didn't deter the man as he immediately started to question Marion, seemingly wanting to get to know her. Marion kept her answers as short as possible, not wanting to interact any more with the man than was necessary. It wasn't until Grindelwald started to talk about sports that Marion perked up, an idea forming in her mind. "I really like the muggle sport called baseball." She said. 

Grindelwald leaned forward, thinking that he found an opening and asked what her favourite team was. "My favourite team is the St. Louis team." Marion answered. Modesty widened her eyes a bit, realising her sister's plan. "Oh, I love that team. They've got really good players." She spoke up. One of Grindelwald's followers named Vinda Rosier leaned forwards as well, seemingly interested in this. 

"Who are the players?" She asked in a French accent and the girls fought to suppress their smirks. There was no St. Louis team. It was actually from a sketch that their father and uncle had done multiple times. Marion quickly spoke up, knowing the routine the best. "Well, in their team Who's on first, What's on second and I Don't Know is on third." She said, almost cracking up at the confused faces of the people around her. 

"Who's on first?" Vinda asked. "Yes." Marion answered. Now even more confused, Vinda shook her head. "Non, non. I mean what's the name of the man on first base?" She asked, having a bit of knowledge on baseball, despite being a pureblood witch. Marion frowned, acting confused. "What's on second." She replied. Another one of Grindelwald's followers joined in. "She's not asking you who's on second." He said gruffly. 

"Who's on first." Marion said without missing a beat. The bad wizards all shared a look in utter confusion. The second follower wanted to hex the girl, but since Grindelwald had ordered not to harm their guests, he didn't. "Okay, let us ask this differently. When the team gets paid, who gets the money?" Grindelwald asked, rubbing his head to fight an upcoming headache. Marion nodded enthusiastically. "Every dollar of it." She replied.

"Who gets the money?" The other follower asked, sounding impatient. Marion nodded again. "He does. Sometimes his wife comes to collect it." She said, making things up as she went along. "Whose wife?" Vinda asked. "Yes." Marion answered. Sighing deeply, Grindelwald spoke up again. "So, if I played with them, I would have to throw the ball to Who?" He asked sarcastically. 

"Naturally." Marion replied, seemingly happy that he had understood. Thinking that he had got it, Grindelwald perked up. "So, I throw the ball to someone named Naturally?" He asked. Marion shook her head. "No. You throw it to Who." She answered. Grindelwald frowned again. "Then, who's got it?" He asked. Seeing a way to drive him crazy, Marion nodded. "Naturally." She repeated, barely suppressing a smirk.

"That's what you just said." The second follower roared. Marion quickly held up her hands. "I'm sorry. It's not my fault that you keep getting it wrong." She said. His headache having grown, Grindelwald rubbed his head again. "Let us drop the subject. We are not going any further and frankly, I do not care." He said. Marion perked up again. "That's their shortstop." She spoke up, ignoring ther glares that the second follower was giving her

Tina watched her niece in shock. She had been playing a game with the darkest wizard of their time and she had actually _won!_  Now having lost his patience, the second follower turned to Grindelwald. "Can we throw them into the dungeon?" He asked, just as there was a loud crash out of nowhere and the windows exploded, glass flying everywhere as a black cloud of magic flew inside.


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Scamander-Graves family has come to get their youngest members back

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Tina, Modesty and Marion quickly ducked under the table as the obscurus flew through the air, glad that they weren't on Grindelwald's side. The dark wizard in question stared at the black cloud in shock and disbelief. Credence was supposed to be destroyed and yet, here he was. How did he not know about this?! Someone was going to pay for this. He could barely duck out of the way as credence focused his attack on him. 

In the chaos, no one noticed three men apparating inside, credence having destroyed the wards. They only noticed when two of the men started shooting spells at them, while the third ran towards the girls and woman. Modesty's and Marion's faces immediately lit up at seeing him. "Papa!" They said happily, remembering to keep their voices down. Newt quickly wrapped his arms around them and pulled them to his chest for a short second. 

"Oh, thank Merlin that you are alright." He whispered, before taking their hands and pulling them to the others. Several other followers ran in to help their master, but seeing the angry obscurus, many of them wisely turned tail and fled. However, some of them had managed to put up spells that made it impossible for the small groupn to apparate out, meaning that they had to get out of the gates to escape. Grindelwald was nowhere to be found

With Credence giving them cover and taking care of the people in the room, Newt, Percival and Theseus wrapped the girls and Tina in warm blankets and started to run outside, shooting and deflecting spells along the way. They were lucky that the dining room was on the first floor. They were halfway to the gates, when Grindelwald showed his face again and ordered his followers to stop. "Percy, where do you think you're going with my daughter?" He asked in a seemingly light tone, twirling his wand.

Percival coldly glared at the man. The man, who had kidnapped him and had stolen his face. The man who had given him nightmares for months and had stupidly kidnapped his daughter. "She is _not_ your daughter. She will never be your daughter. She is _my_ daughter and you will _not_ take her from me!" He growled, his own wand at the ready. Grindelwald got serious and shot the first spell at him. They started to duel like they had done many years ago.

Grindelwald was more powerful, but Percival was a parent whose children had been threatened. The dark wizard also made the mistake of focusing on Percival, which gave Newt aka the magizoologist with a case full of dangerous beasts an opportunity to let said beasts out. The various beasts attacking his followers, along with the fact of Credence reappearing to help them out, made Grindelwald realise that he was outnumbered. He glared at the family. 

"This is not over." He growled. He would get his daughter at his side. Percival glared right back at him. "I think it is." He replied coldly, before he shot a spell at him and knocked him backwards. Grindelwald and his followers disappeared. Percival breathed deeply, before wincing and grabbing his arm, where one of Grindelwald's spells had cut him. Marion immediately ran forward and helped him lean on her. Percival looked at his daughter, love and relief clear in his eyes.

Marion wrapped her arms around him and burrowed herself into his side. Percival wrapped his own, uninjured arm around her and pulled her closer. "It's alright, Marion. Daddy's here now." He whispered, closing his eyes in relief. His daughters were safe and that was all that he wanted. Credence transformed back and gave Tina her wand after he had found it. He also helped Newt to get the beasts back inside the case, before the family finally managed to apparate away.

They arrived at Hogwarts, where they would be safe for now. Queenie immediately tackled her older sister into a hug, sobbing in complete relief. Leta greeted Theseus with a long kiss, before their son hugged him tightly. Percival and Newt held their children as close as they could. The past few days had been some of the scariest in their lives and they were so relieved that no one was hurt, except for Percival's arm.

After a few minutes Marion pulled back a bit, although she didn't let go of her family. "How did you find us?" She asked, really wanting to know. Her question made her sister look up as well. Percival and Newt looked at Credence in answer. The young man looked at the black bracelet that he had given Modesty and held out his hand. The bracelet began to swirl, before letting go and being absorbed into his skin. It wasn't a bracelet at all, but a part of the obscurus.

When Credence had meditated, he had literally been looking for a piece of himself. His family was surprised for a minute, before smiling and complementing him for his brilliant idea. Credence smiled a bit shyly at that. Percival sighed deeply, before holding Marion even closer to his chest. Marion looked up at him and smiled, before hugging him again."I just want to know one thing." Tina suddenly said.

Everyone looked at her in curiosity and she turned to Marion. "What was that baseball nonsense?" She asked the men frowned. "What baseball nonsense?" Theseus asked. Marion smirked mischievously. "I confused my so-called "clever" "father" by talking about a team that doesn't even exist." She replied. Once Newt, Percival and Theseus realised what she was talking about, they burst out into laughter.

Modesty was practically melted into Newt's side, feeling incredibly tired after the whole situation. She had barely slept that night out of fear that her sister would be taken from her when she woke up. Newt rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. "It's alright, Modesty. You're safe now." He whispered. Modesty smiled a bit, before closing her eyes and falling asleep, her sister following soon after. They were finally safe in their father's arms. 

The adults of the family knew that nothing would ever be the same again. They would have to watch their backs even more now that Grindelwald knew about Marion. Percival and Newt were already considering homeschooling their daughters, instead of sending them back to Ilvermorny. Looking down at their sleeping daughters, Percival and Newt knew that no sacrifice would be too big to make sure that they were safe. Grindelwald would never come close to their children as long as they still drew breath.

They would always protect their family, no matter what. Now that the fight was over, the family started to slump and fall asleep as the adrenaline left their bodies. Percival and Newt were the last to fall asleep, holding their children tightly to themselves The world was a dangerous place, so they took this moment of safety while they could. They had each other and that was all that they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Grindelwald and his followers would be too smart to fall for the "who's on first" sketch (and that it didn't exist at this point), but I couldn't help myself.
> 
> Tomorrow, part two...
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


End file.
